Guilt
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny Phantom says something that get Jack and Maddie thinking...oneshot


just a simple oneshot i cooked up. I don't own DP!

_**line break**_

Danny sucked Skulker into the thermos, he was exhausted and panted as he touched down to the ground.

Suddenly he was blasted aside by an ecto blast.

He groaned and looked over to see his parents coming at him, guns blazing "your gonna pay this time Invisobill" Jack yelled.

Danny growled "what did I do this time?!" he asked.

Jack stopped and scratched his head.

Meanwhile Maddie charged up the gun "you didn't do anything this time but we know your planning something" Maddie shouted.

Danny clenched his fists and snarled "I'm not evil, don't you people get it, I have logical explanations for everything!" he shouted.

Maddie snorted "only because you've thought it out" she said.

Danny's fist started glowing with a light green tinge "no it's called facts! Something your to blind to notice!" he yelled.

Jack laughed "you kiddin? We couldn't miss one scrap of facts" he said.

Danny glared at him "oh yeah? Then how did you miss your ghostketeers all being overshadowed! Or the mayor being overshadowed! Or how about the time I was controlled and forced to steal against my will! Did you ever stop to think how Freakshow came up with the power to have five ghosts follow him!" he shouted.

Both parents hesitated. Danny took a deep breath "you also missed the fact that your old college 'buddy' Vlad is an evil no good half ghost because of your mistakes! You only care about hunting ghosts but have you ever noticed I have never caused permanent damage necessary to escape!" he asked.

Maddie's mouth opened and closed "and one other thing, I'm just a kid, I try to do the right thing and act mature but I just can't any more! The stress is to much! So until you try to find me, I give up on protecting this town! I don't care if Pariah himself is unleashed again, I won't help with out your 'permission' got it" he shouted.

Both ghost hunters nodded mutely "and just for the record, Vlad isn't the only half ghost, I am to and I have practically given up my human life purely to protect this town! And what do I get, hatred, people run in fear of me, I'm hunted by my friends and family, and even worse, my parents hate me and it's all their fault, I can't control the fact that I am a ghost half the time and because of a stupid frame up, they loath my ghost half with every fiber of their beings" he shouted.

Maddie gasped as she noticed the tears running down his cheeks "well guess what, no more, I give up and you two can deal with the stress, I do wish you luck though because you will most certainly need it!" he shouted.

Suddenly he vanished and the two Fenton's stared in amazement at the spot where he stood.

A few feet away behind a trash can Valerie to was staring speechlessly.

Even the news cameras that had caught the commotion were left running with no attendance as the filmers stared at the spot.

Finally Jack and Maddie broke out of their trance and slowly walked home.

When they got there Jazz had a frown on her face as she watched the TV.

As soon as the door shut behind the two Fenton's she whirled to face them "What. Did. You. Do" she asked.

Both parents exchanged nervous looks "what do you mean" Jack asked.

Jazz pointed at the news report, it was frozen on the scene with Phantom crying.

She snarled lightly "do you have any _idea_ how stressed he is?! No because you don't give a care! How could you be so…cruel and heartless! I'm surprised you can actually live with yourselves after that!" she yelled before stomping up to her room.

Both parents exchanged guilty looks.

Slowly they headed down to their lab and looked around.

Maddie sighed and looked at Jack "I feel so terrible, I never realized how stressed the poor kid was" she said.

Jack looked up from the ghost gabber he had been looking at "but one thing makes me wonder, didn't he say he was only half ghost?" he asked.

Maddie froze before nodding "if that true, oh no Jack, think of how often we've shot him! And think how often he would have to be fighting ghosts!" she said.

Guiltily both parents lowered their heads "we _really_ owe Phantom an apology" she said in a guilt racked voice.

Suddenly a sigh echoed through out the room.

Both parents flinched as Phantom appeared, looking just as guilty "no, I'm the one who should be apologizing" he said.

He shot an apologetic look at the two "I shouldn't have snapped, I just get so _frustrated _all the time lately, it's really hard being a superhero" he said.

Maddie slowly reached out and grasped his hand.

Phantom looked at her nervously and she smiled "any one can be a superhero with the right stuff, however only those who truly do the right thing can be a hero" she said.

Danny cocked his head "there's a difference" he asked.

Jack laughed "of course! A superhero gets powers or fancy gears to help fight bad guys" he said.

Maddie chuckled "yes but a hero is one who selflessly saves others no matter what the consequences to themselves" she said.

Danny smiled lightly "thanks, but I still am sorry for snapping like that, I'm not a bad ghost, though you still shouldn't trust me until your ready" he said slowly.

Maddie folded her arms "oh, and why is that" she asked.

Danny smiled "you should never trust any one man nor being for while pure evil may exist, non exist who are purely good at heart" he said.

Jack looked confused while Maddie nodded, clearly impressed "very wise" she said.

Danny smiled lightly at her "I had better go" he said.

Maddie held his hand tighter "wait!" she said.

Phantom turned to her "yeah" he asked casually.

Maddie gave him a pleading look "who's your human half?" she asked.

Phantom shook his head "I would rather not say, but don't worry, you'll see me again" he said.

Quickly he flew through the roof and vanished.

Jack smiled "you know, he really isn't a bad ghost" he said.

Maddie smiled in agreement "and he definably will make a great ghost hunting ally" she said tenderly.


End file.
